Flight Delay
by ZeGabz
Summary: A blizzard traps our two favorite Shiz students in a crowded airport with an unwanted friend . . . only hilarity can ensue. My Lurlinemas challenge. Fiyeraba
1. Driving

**Author's Note: I am so incredibly sorry I haven't posted anything, but honestly, all that is appearing on the screen is rubbish. I'm afraid this is too, but I'm willing to try . . .

* * *

**

"I am going to loathe every minute of this," Elphaba muttered to herself, but she knew the Winkie prince beside her heard. Fiyero winked at her, and she shoved him. He grinned.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault Horrible Morrible is making you escort me to the airport!" he defended, suppressing a chuckle so he wouldn't have to endure another jab.

When the Headshiztress had heard of his intentions to go home to the Vinkus to spend Lurlinemas break with his family, she had immediately demanded someone escort him to the airport to make sure he wouldn't get into any trouble, and since Fiyero would be likely to seduce any other girl, and sending another guy would be useless, she had decided to send Elphaba.

Elphaba had been extremely adamant not to go, but Galinda had insisted she do it, stating she needed to do something productive since she wasn't returning to Nest Hardings for the holidays. Only Nessa had been invited home by their father.

Boq, of course, was relieved, and had decided to stay at Shiz, and as far away from poor Nessa as possible.

He was snapped from his thoughts by Elphaba's curt reply.

"Yes, it is!"

"How so?" Fiyero asked, shifting in his seat to face her more directly. She shifted away.

"You're obviously not mature enough to make it in an airport alone," she quipped easily, keeping her glimmering eyes on the slick road. A small smirk rested on her thin lips, and she glanced at him quickly, rolling her eyes when he met her glance and cracked a puppy dog smile. "I can only imagine what you would do alone in a public place." She shuddered. "Horrifying."

"That's hurtful," Fiyero whined, "Really, Elphie-"

"Don't call me that!" she interrupted, but he continued on.

"-what have I done to you to make you loathe me so much?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow as if he was missing something extremely obvious.

"Hm, let's see. For one, our first meeting was when you almost ran me over with your stupid buggy," Elphaba said matter-of-factly. Fiyero grimaced, but recovered with a playful grin.

"Hey, it was-"

"Daytime? Yes, I know. And the driver saw green and thought it meant go." He grinned. Irritating the green girl was so easy. Her smirk was now a thin line across her sharply carved face, and her eyes glimmered with annoyance instead of amusement. She gripped the wheel the tighter, her short fingernails digging into the hard material. He did feel guilty about his remark about her skin, however.

"I _am_ sorry about that," Fiyero said, "I didn't realize what a sensitive soul you were."

"Don't even try," Elphaba said curtly, scooting as far away from him as she could manage.

Several minutes passed as they drove on in silence, and Fiyero stared out of the window. It had started to snow lightly, the snowflakes falling in dainty clumps before settling lightly on the cold ground.

"So, what are you doing after you drop me off?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba blinked.

"Nothing. You and Nessa are going to your homes, and so is Galinda, so I'll probably just read in my room and the library."

"Oh. Right."

The pair continued to ride quietly.

"Are we there yet?"

"You did not just ask that, Fiyero Tiggular." Fiyero grinned wider.

"Are we?"

"No!"

"How about now?"

"NO!"

"How about-"

Elphaba slammed the breaks on the car, sending them to a sudden stop on the side of the road.

"If you say one more word this whole car trip, I will personally grab you and throw you out of the window."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

A hard palm met his cheek in a slap, and he flinched. Elphaba's smirk returned, and wordlessly, she started the engine and continued driving. Snowflakes were beginning to pile up on the ground in sparkling piles by now.

"I love snow," he commented randomly. He looked at Elphaba for a reaction. She smirked.

"How nice," she commented dryly.

"What, you don't like snow?"

"There's nothing special about it. All it is is whipped ice sent down to fool us into thinking this time of year is special."

"Oh, Elphie, come on. Don't tell me you hate Lurlinemass too."

"Too?"

"It's no secret that you hate just about everything."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Name something you like." Elphaba opened her mouth, but seemed to hesitate.

"I, um-"

"Ha! See?" Fiyero laughed triumphantly.

"That doesn't count! You interrupted me!"

"Oh please, you and I both know you weren't going to say anything."

"My hat!" Fiyero made a face.

"Hat?"

"Yes, my hat."

"The one you wore to that party?"

"Yes. I like that hat."

"Seriously? It's like an incarnation of ugly!"

"Do you even know what incarnation means?"

"I read," Fiyero snapped. Elphaba huffed and looked back at the road, saying nothing.

Time continued to pass, and the snow fell harder. They drove on in silence, Elphaba miffed that Fiyero insulted her hat, and Fiyero vexed that she had thought him stupid. She hadn't said it, but it was heavily implied by her dripping sarcasm.

"We're here," she said evenly as they reached Shiz National Airport. Fiyero looked up.

The airport was a large, concrete building with tall columns and many glass windows broken into geometric shapes. Fiyero grabbed his many suitcases and hauled them out of the trunk, closing it firmly. Elphaba was leaning against the car, waiting, and stepped beside him as they strolled towards the grand entrance.

Upon seeing his load of luggage, Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Fiyero asked, picking up his several suitcases with a huff.

"Need some help?" she asked, snickering.

"No, I would never ask a lady for help."

"Well, this one is offering it. It would be rude not to accept." With those words she reached up and took off half of his load with ease, but grunted nevertheless.

The couple continued through the doors, sighing with relief as they entered the warm building, appreciating the heat that met their faces, thawing out their half-frostbitten faces. After confirming his tickets with an all-too-friendly clerk, the pair went to wait in the lobby. Elphaba studied him for a moment.

"When does your flight leave?" she asked suddenly.

"In . . ." he glanced at his watch, "Three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Yeah. I guess we got here early."

"Incorrigible."

"What did you say?"

Elphaba turned to face him, sitting down. He did the same, dropping his luggage on the floor. "I said, 'Incorrigible.'"

"What does that mean?"

"Look it up."

"I don't want to! It's Lurlinemas break! No learning for me!"

"You should be studying all you can. I saw your exam grades." Fiyero winced. Barely passing.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm totally brainless!"

"You're not that dumb, you just don't apply yourself." Elphaba reached into her bag and pulled out a dictionary. Fiyero smirked.

"You carry a dictionary in your purse?"

"Shut up." She flipped through the pages until she reached the word and handed him the book. "Read."

"Incorrigible," Fiyero read aloud, "Difficult or impossible to control or manage." He shot Elphaba a hurt but amused look. She smirked.

"Incorrigible," she repeated.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I'm writing though a writer's block, so don't be too harsh.**


	2. Delay

**Author's Note: Sweet Oz, I had not expected so many reviews for one chapter alone, in so little time! Thanks!

* * *

**

"Sir? Sir?"

Fiyero woke up groggily, wiping sleep from his eyes and looking up into the face of a pretty blonde woman, that clerk. He sighed and sat up.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily. Suddenly, he was wide awake, and in a slight panic. Had he missed his flight? Where was Elphaba?

"I regret to inform you that your flight has been cancelled due to inclement weather," the clerk said happily, stepping closer.

"What weather?" Fiyero asked. The clerk smiled.

"There's a blizzard outside, sleepyhead," the woman teased flirtatiously. Fiyero squirmed uncomfortably at her language, but then he smiled with relief as Elphaba approached, with two cups of coffee in hand. She gave the blonde a stern look before sitting next to him. The clerk backed off instantly, but wore a shocked face at the hue of the green woman's skin, which didn't go unnoticed. Elphaba grimaced.

"I'm guessing Miss Perky told you the news," she said, handing him the coffee. Fiyero chuckled and nodded, drinking the warm liquid.

"Yeah. I guess we'll be heading back to Shiz, then." He took a sip from the coffee experimentally, not wanting to burn his tongue . . . again. Elphaba pursed her lips, glancing at her hands. "What?" She sighed and looked back up at him.

"Fiyero, if that had been the case, I would've woken you up hours ago. We're snowed in. Check the doors, there's no way out." Fiyero's mouth dropped open. He scrambled up and ran to the windows. Elphie was right. They were snowed in. He walked back to his seat in a more dignified fashion, sitting down.

"So we're stuck. Here."

"Yes." Fiyero groaned. Elphie laughed. "I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me, of all people."

"Why are you apologizing?" Fiyero asked, surprised, "I don't mind being here with you." This time it was Elphaba's turn to be surprised.

"You don't?"

"No. If Galinda were here, I would be driven into insanity." Elphaba laughed.

He studied her face, noticing how even though her features were sharp, she was quite beautiful, in her own way, and she shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What is it?" she asked finally, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Fiyero took an innocent sip from his drink.

"I'm not following you."

"You haven't insulted me or yelled at me once today. What gives?" Elphaba cracked a smile and snickered.

"Well, considering we're trapped here together, I figured to at least and try to tolerate you until we are free." She shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Fiyero said, "So, what now?"

"You finished your coffee?"

"Fast drinker." Fiyero tossed the empty cup into a nearby garbage can, waiting for the green woman to finish her own. "When did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"About an hour after we relaxed," Elphaba replied, finishing her beverage and tossing it. "You were sleeping so soundly, I couldn't wake you up."

"How thoughtful of you," Fiyero teased, grinning. His companion rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Oka, hotshot, come on. We can't sit around all day. Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Fiyero perked up, realizing he was hungry.

"Where's the food court?" he asked, standing. She jerked her head, motioning for him to follow her. The walked along, passing other disgruntled passengers trapped in the airport with them. Normally he would find a pretty girl to flirt his time off with, but right now . . . he would rather stay with Elphaba.

If he had been given the choice just a few weeks ago, he would've chosen the girls.

Elphaba sat arrived at a small table with waffles and fruit. Fiyero made a face.

"What, don't like waffles?"

"No, no, I do. I just don't like melons."

"Why not?"

"They're too sweet. And I can't imagine fruit being green. Green is a vegetable colo- oh, wait!" His catch was too late, Elphaba's shields had gone up again. "Sorry, Elphie," he ignored the vicious glare she gave him, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Maybe that fruit can't help being green," Elphaba snapped, "Maybe that fruit is actually very good if you're willing to look past its color!"

"Elphaba," Fiyero cursed himself for being so stupid, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"How could I?" Elphaba retorted, "You were horrible to me when you first arrived in your dancing through life glory!"

"I know, that, and I'm sorry!" Fiyero said, desperately attempting to change her mind, "I've changed since then!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"How?"

"I-I don't have a date . . . um every week, yeah." She raised an eyebrow and shot a pointed glance toward that too-friendly clerk. "Not her, either."

"It's not my fault the girls at Shiz acquired real taste," Elphaba sniffed, though the sparkle in her eye told him she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Hey, I have an idea," Fiyero said, and Elphaba gave him a special look that she reserved for him, a mix of scorn, humor, sarcasm, and amusement. "Let's try and have a conversation in which you don't get mad at me or insult me once."

"I don't think that's possible," Elphaba replied, "You leave yourself wide open."

"At least try," Fiyero whined, and then grinned mischievously. "Or are you afraid you'll actually enjoy yourself?" Elphaba jumped at his well-placed bait.

"Not on your life," she hissed, "Game on."

They shook hands. Elphaba motioned for him to say something. Fiyero thought for a moment, wanting to savor the chance to have a real conversation with the emerald mystery before him.

"So how has your day been?" he asked, grinning. She grimaced, as if trying to hold her tongue, which was probably true.

"I've had . . . better," she finally answered, holding back a chuckle. He grinned hugely.

"Well I've had a great day," he said cheerfully, "I got coffee, and I'm having fun chatting with you!"

" . . . Fun?"

"Yes, fun. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy talking to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. You're not batting your eyes at me or lamely cuddling up to me." Elphaba visibly bit her tongue, looking away, giggling.

"Are you enjoying this?" she finally sputtered out. Fiyero laughed. He hadn't seen such a . . . happy side of Elphie before. It was nice. She was nice.

"I'm quite enjoying this," he said, "You know I can't remember the last time I saw you smile like that." She blushed furiously.

"Well, usually when you're around, I-" she caught herself, "So do you mind me smiling?"

"I don't mind at all," Fiyero replied honestly, "You have a lovely smile." She blushed deeper, a smile playing at her lips.

"I haven't seen you really smile either, you know," Elphaba pointed out. Fiyero raised his eyebrows.

"I smile all the time," he retorted. She shook her head.

"Let me rephrase that, I've never seen you grin like that before." She smiled. "You need to grin like that more often." Fiyero found himself blushing like her now, and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"I'm done," he commented, gathering her plate and leftovers and bringing them to the garbage can, then returning to her. She stood up.

"Want to head to the lounge?" she asked, "That's where everyone else is going."

"Sure," he replied, and grinned teasingly. "Is this a date?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Elphaba muttered, smiling, "That conversation is over, and I am free!" She poked him in the ribs, and in turn he tapped her nose with his finger.

"You're enjoying talking to me, see?" he pointed out victoriously, "It's a Lurlinemas miracle!"

"That's only because you're not acting like your usual jerky self," Elphie replied, rolling her eyes. She seemed to concentrate on something in the distance. "Oh, I used to love this song," she said softly. Suddenly, she seemed awfully distant.

"I need a nickname for you," Fiyero said. Elphaba looked up, her eyes brightening a little with curiosity.

"A nickname?" she snorted, "Why don't you call me Elphaba?"

"That's too long," he complained, "And every time I call you Elphie, I either get the death stare or a mean comment."

"That's true," Elphaba said thoughtfully, "Well, feel free to call me anything you like . . . preferably Elphaba. Seriously, Fiyero, it's not that bad."

"Yes, it is!" Fiyero complained, "Now that we're sort of friends, I need to nickname you. Consider it an entrance ritual."

"We're friends?" Elphaba asked, her eyes widening. Fiyero cringed, afraid he had frightened her.

"Are we?" he asked softly. Elphaba thought for a moment, and then shrugged. Fiyero, in his joy, pulled her in for a bear hug. "Fae!" he suddenly said aloud, and turned to her. "I'll call you Fae."


	3. Explorations

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't be happier! *winks*

* * *

**

Fiyero sat in the lunge, quietly watching Elphaba read some political magazine. The lounge was dimly lit,(Fiyero had jokingly suggested to Elphaba how romantic it was) with small yet warm lamps hanging on the walls, and leather couches and loveseats. There were round wooden tables spread across the room, but no windows. It felt almost too cozy, too cramped.

He looked back at Elphaba, who was now frowning.

"What is it?" he asked. Elphaba looked up, surprised.

"Oh, it's just these stupid politicians. Some of them want to implement anti-Animal laws." She sighed and set down the magazine. "So will you just sit there like an idiot or do you plan to do something?"

"I don't know what I can do," Fiyero admitted. She chuckled.

"Why don't you try reading?"

"On stuff like politics? No way, that's far too boring." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"From the way you look at it, yes. But you need to look at politics from my perspective."

"Which is . . . ?"

"If you would've let me finish!" she said, wagging a finger at him, and pausing for a teasing moment. "Politics is a game. A game of mystery and strategy. Like a book, which you claim to read."

"I do!"

"Well, think of it this way. Politics are like an unfolding story." Fiyero couldn't suppress a yawn, and he clamped his hand over his mouth. It was not because of her lecturing him like a professor either.

"You know something else I've noticed about you?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba rolled her eyes in that devilishly cute way again.

"This outta be good," Elphaba said, leaning forward and placing her head in her hands.

"You always end up giving me these lengthy speeches!" Fiyero complained half-heartedly, "I mean, give me a break!"

"Well, if you don't like my lectures, don't act so shallow all the time!"

"I don't think that's possible," Fiyero whispered, as if it was a secret. Elphaba snorted.

"You're incorrigible."

"Don't you have any other words for me? You're the smart one, you should have plenty." Elphaba raised her eyebrows. Fiyero then realized how wide open he had left himself.

"Conceited? A flirt? Annoying? Clueless? Take your pick."

"Oh, come on, you don't really think I'm that bad, do you?" Elphaba sighed.

"No, I don't. When you drop the 'Stupid Jerk' persona I actually don't mind you. I've said this before."

"I know, I just like hearing it, Fae."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and then yawned sleepily. "I actually like that," she murmured. Fiyero cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

"Like what?"

"Your nickname for me. It's pretty." She smiled at him warmly. "Much better than Elphie," she snorted. She yawned again.

"You're tired," Fiyero told her, "Get some sleep."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Elphaba insisted. Fiyero shook his head insistently.

"Get some rest," he ordered. She must have been really tired, because this time she agreed with no smart reply, witty comeback, or insult to his manhood. She rested her head back on the arm of the couch and extended her legs to lay down comfortable. Her eyes fluttered closed, and soon her breathing evened out.

As she slept, he went back to his observations of her. She was beautiful, he noticed for the first time. Ever since he had first met her, he hadn't noticed the smallest things that made her as breathtaking as she was.

Breathtaking.

That was a good word to describe her.

In sleep, the guarded expression she wore, so stressed and cold, was smoothed out into a peaceful half-smile. He saw her eyelashes, long yet thin, and jet black. He looked closely at her hair, which was, at closer inspection, a variety of colors, from jet black to a dark brown to a bluish violet. He observed the sharp angle of her cheekbones, and the soft texture of her skin.

In reality, her skin was actually very pretty. It wasn't a seasick green, he thought of it more as a minty green.

He sat there for several forgotten moments, watching her sleep. Her eyes fluttered while she rested, as if she was dreaming. So he didn't take any notice when they fluttered wide open, and his only alert to her consciousness was her bolting up and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Bad dream?" he guessed. She took a moment to catch her breath, and she looked at him nervously. He seemed similarly flustered, just realizing how he had been thinking of her.

"Um, yeah," she finally replied.

"Want to tell me about it?" Fiyero offered, taking her hand almost naturally. She pulled away.

"No," she answered too quickly. She was blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"No! I mean yes!" He chuckled. "I'm bored here. Want to find something to do?"

Fiyero couldn't help the grin that swept across his face. Elphaba actually wanted to do something with him! He felt almost smug. She smiled too, and then walked on, with him shadowing her.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" he asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"Up to a week. That's a lot of snow, you know." Fiyero chuckled.

"What?"

"You rhymed." Elphaba laughed out loud, something he wished she would do more often.

"You're so . . . juvenile."

"I'm what?"

"Must I pull out my dictionary again, your Highness?"

"Ugh, don't call me Your Highness, and no, I have no desire for any of that."

"Really?"

"Come on, Fae, even at Shiz, did I ever let anyone call me that?"

"I wouldn't know," she pointed out, "Our only interaction was when you would come to pick up Galinda and we would argue until she was done prettying herself up." Fiyero snickered.

"Believe it or not, I enjoyed arguing with you," he said, shoving her playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Really? You didn't show it."

"We were arguing, I couldn't!" Elphaba laughed.

"Fine, fine then! You win!" Fiyero stared at her. "What?"

"Did . . . did you just say that I won?" Elphaba blinked at him, and he burst out laughing. The green girl placed her hands on her hips, with her eyebrows raised.

"You think you're funny?" she asked.

"I don't think, I know."

"They say bragging's not polite, you know."

"It's not bragging if it's the truth. It's simply a statement of fact." Elphaba groaned and stalked ahead of him. "Where are we going, anyways?" he called, jogging to catch up with her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. What's wrong with just exploring?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Elphaba?"

"Not following you," Elphaba called, turning around and walking backwards, winking.

"I thought you loved orderly things and plans and stuff."

"Stuff? How creative. '_Your Elphaba_' is ashamed." Fiyero snickered.

"No birdwalking!"

"Fine. Well, _Elphaba_ loves order, but _Fae_ is enjoying just spending some time with her new friend. What's wrong with that?" Fiyero wagged his eyebrows and broke into a run to catch up with her. She laughed and ran too, and thus began a chase through the airport.

He did manage to catch up with her, and his hands snaked around her waist as he caught her, and he regarded her shudder smugly. She turned around abruptly, and he found his lips only inches from her own. They froze, afraid the slightest movement would mean . . .

She backed away clumsily, blushing. Suddenly a voice emerged from nearby.

"Why, who do we have here?" said the voice of a young man, stepping forward. He wagged his eyes at Elphaba. "My name is Avaric. Who might _you_ be, sweetheart?"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Avaric!**


	4. Offers

**Author's Note: I will now present to you a reason to hate Avaric besides the already obvious ones.**

**And thanks to Hedwig466 for helping me out with this! Fiyero cookies for you!

* * *

**

"I don't like this 'Avaric' guy" Fiyero muttered. The pair were back in the lounge, sitting together. After Avaric's introduction, Fiyero had rushed Elphaba away, not liking how the stranger had interrupted them, and most of all, his flirting.

His companion snickered.

"Hm, it's a bit too soon for making judgements, now isn't it?" Elphaba asked calmly, turning the page of the book she was reading. Fiyero immediately grew nervous. Had he said the wrong thing yet again?

"Oh, well, I guess I just-" He was interrupted by an amused laugh from Elphaba.

"Calm down, Fiyero. I think he's annoying too! He might surpass you," she teased, mussing his hair playfully. Fiyero was surprised by the gesture, and he liked it. He mussed her hair back. She giggled. Fiyero laughed. "What?" she

asked. Fiyero smiled.

"You giggled!"

"And what's so strange about that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I never thought I'd hear a sound of joy coming from you in such an adorable fashion." Elphaba jabbed his arm, but wore a smile.

"And I never thought I'd hear such a long sentence from you," she quipped lightly. Fiyero shrugged sheepishly. "Adorable."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a pretty interesting guy."

"Not just deeply shallow then?" Elphaba asked gently. He looked at her and nodded, smiling knowingly.

"I'm not the only confusing one here, you know," he pointed out, "I'm struggling to figure out why I never saw this side of you at Shiz."

"What side of me?" Fiyero thought for a moment.

"The Elphaba that isn't afraid to laugh, or dance in the rain. The Elphaba that just wants to let go and sing her heart out, and live life to the fullest." He cupped her face his one hand. Heat rose to her cheeks, and he closed his eyes and sighed. "If I had seen you like that then, we would have been to-, um, friends much sooner."

"I-I . . ."

"Is Elphaba Thropp actually at a loss for words?" Fiyero gasped. Elphaba smacked his arm half-heartedly but her eyes were sparkling with kind emotion.

"No, I'm touched, Fiyero, that's all."

"Why don't you act like this at Shiz?" Fiyero asked, removing his hand from her soft face and taking her hands in his.

"I don't know. I guess sometimes I think that if I don't, I'll leave myself open to get hurt."

"I won't hurt you, Fae, ever," Fiyero said fervently, looking her straight in the eye.

And with a shock, he realized he meant it.

"I know that, Fiyero. Thank you." Fiyero smiled, and found himself leaning towards her . . .

She instantly backed away, and he snapped back into life as well.

Elphaba then stood up and grinned.

"The only other person I trust makes me do this-" She tossed her hair, drawing a chuckle from Fiyero. She upped the anty and skipped around the couch, and Fiyero found himself cracking up.

"That was pretty sexy." Fiyero and Elphaba sighed in unison. Avaric sauntered over and sat next to Elphaba, putting his arm around her. She squirmed out of his embrace, and ended up in Fiyero's lap. She looked up shyly, blushing. Fiyero just petted her head and grinned at Avaric, who grimaced before grinning back and standing up.

"So, Alphaba-" he began smoothly.

"It's Elphaba," Fiyero said as Elphaba opened her mouth to speak. She glared at him, but he ignored it.

"Whatever, Elphaba. I know someone like you is dying to get to know someone like me." Fiyero glanced at Elphaba, and to his satisfaction, saw a smirk on her face. "So, tonight, you and I have this lounge all to ourselves for a

getting-to-know-you evening."

"No!" Fiyero said before he could help himself, "Absolutely not!"

"I think the lady is the one who should make the decision," Avaric said silkily, undeniably sure he was about to be accepted.

"Fiyero, I think I can speak for myself," Elphaba murmured softly, but with an edge, seeming annoyed he was speaking for her yet again. Avaric grinned mockingly at Fiyero. "But, I will have to decline, Avaric. Sorry."

"Look, sweetheart, I know you're nervous, but trust me, I can show you things-"

"Stop right there," Elphaba said, obviously fighting a laugh. "If you think your comments and false bravado will impress me, think again. I have no desire to go out with you, and frankly, no desire to see you again. I tried to be nice, but you've blown my patience. Go."

This time it was Fiyero's turn to grin triumphantly. He beamed at Elphaba, who smiled shyly, all traces of annoyance gone under his smile. Avaric looked from his face to hers, and narrowed his eyes.

"No one can resist me for long," he said, looking Fiyero in the eye, "My manly charms are just too much for them." He slipped a pice of paper into Elphaba's hand. "Call me when you decide not to fight it any longer."

And he walked out, probably to flirt with another random female. Suddenly, Elphaba seemed to remember that she was in his lap still. Blushing, she scooted away.

"About time," Fiyero muttered under his breath. Elphaba snorted an agreement. Fiyero's lap suddenly felt very empty.

"Can you imagine what would happen if I went on a date with him?" she shuddered. "Repulsive." Fiyero liked the sound of that. He didn't like the way Avaric was thinking about his Fae. Suddenly, a wicked smile appeared on his face. He swaggered dramatically up to Elphaba and put his arm around her.

"Hey, sexyyyyy," he said, in a sad attempt to mimic Avaric's voice, "Wanna go out?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow but played along.

"Oh, Avaric, how can I resist your manly charms and beautiful eyes?" she said in a Galinda-like voice, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You can't! They are irresistible!" Fiyero cried, drawing a few ignored snickers from nearby onlookers. Elphaba laughed, and on a whim, Fiyero picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. She laughed, and hit him in the chest until he stopped spinning.

It was only then that he realized how extremely close their faces were.

Breathing raggedly from laughter, the two's eyes were locked on each other's, and for several moments they stayed frozen in that position. Elphaba came back to reality first, looking away.

"Could you put me down?" she whispered. He just kept looking at her. "Fiyero? Hello, anyone there?" She reached up to knock on his temple. He shook his head, willing himself to snap out of his trance-like state. He set her down gently.

She looked out of the door at the snow, still piled high.

"Lurlinemas is a few days away," she whispered, turning to him. He nodded.

"I see that, Fae."

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked excitedly, taking her hands, "You can spend Lurlinemas with me and my family!"

"Oh, Fiyero, I couldn't intrude-"

"They wouldn't mind! I swear they wouldn't!" He looked into her eyes hopefully. "Please, Fae?"

"I have no clothes!" she argued weakly, sorely tempted to just accept his offer.

"There's a souvenir shop down the hall. I'll buy you a shirt."

"Oh, I can buy-"

"No, Fae. Consider it a Lurlinemas present."

"How thoughtful."

"I'm just sweet that way," Fiyero said. He smiled. "So will you come?"

Elphaba looked at the floor and nodded. Fiyero whooped with joy, picking her up and twirling her around again in an enormous bear hug. He took her hand.

"Come on, let's get you some new clothes." He led her down the hall, glancing at her and grinning hugely whenever she met his eye.

When they reached the shop, there were more clothing options then he had thought there would be.

"Close your eyes, I want to pick," he said. Elphaba smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Every woman knows men can't pick clothes," she chided, "Let me pick something."

"Hey!" Fiyero defended, "I have five sisters at home. Shopping is my specialty." Elphaba's smirk grew more pronounced. He realized that yet again he had left himself wide open for an attack against his manhood.

"I don't know whether to be amused or disturbed."

"Amused. I'm an amusing kind of guy."

"Keep telling yourself that," she quipped. Fiyero rolled his eyes and shot her his pouty look. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

Fiyero grinned and scanned the shelves, before spotting a sweatsuit that read PROPERTY OF SHIZ UNIVERSITY in bold letters. Size small. He walked up to the cashier and handed her the package.

"I'm guessing this is for your girlfriend over there?" she guessed, scanning the item and punching in a code.

"Oh, yes, but she's not my girlfriend." The cashier looked surprised.

"Really? From the way you two- sorry, sir, here's your receipt. Have a nice day." Satisfied, he examined the article of clothing one more time, pleased knowing it would fit Elphaba well.

Fiyero took the sweatsuit and made his way back to Elphaba.

He tossed the package to her, and she caught it even though her eyes were closed.

"You can open your eyes now."

"I gathered that." She did so, and glanced at the sweatsuit. "Size small? Fiyero, I can't fit in a small!"

"Have you seen yourself? You're bone-thin! Of course you can fit into a small!" Elphaba sighed and spoke in a quieter voice.

"Look, Fiyero, so maybe I can fit into a small, but I don't wear form-fitting clothes!"

"Why not?"

"I have no form to fit!" Oh, no, that could not be possible.

"That is in absolute lie, Elphaba Thropp!" Fiyero scolded, "And you know it!"

"Well, how would you know it?" she retorted.

"Because I-"

"You have no answer, I can tell."

"Still! Come on, there's a bathroom down the hall. At least try it on."

"Fine. You'll see." She stalked towards the bathroom.

When she emerged, Fiyero couldn't stop staring.

She was as skinny as he thought, but without the loose frocks and jackets, she was quite obviously a woman underneath. Though she was a bit too skinny and her hips were noticeably small, and true, her legs were sort of gangly, she was an image of perfection, to Fiyero at least.

He was in serious trouble.

* * *

**Gah, I hope this pathetic excuse for a chapter (on my part) can get you guys through until my writer's block has subsided.**

**And don't think you've seen the last of Avaric. He's nowhere near done with.**


	5. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note: Wow, I expected at least ONE flame on the last chapter. Well, most of this chappie is fluff . . . I wonder why these two don't notice that what they're doing is too intimate for "just friends". Well, I'd love input.**

* * *

"So, Elphaba, tell me," Fiyero began with a wide grin on his face, "What do you like the most about me?"

Fiyero's day, day five of being stuck in this airport, was actually going pretty well for him. He and Elphaba were sitting comfortably in the lounge, which was, for once, empty, save them, and their hands were joined and they were talking. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought they were together.

His epiphany had taken place only about an hour ago.

He liked Elphaba. As in, he was head over heels in love.

It was great to say it in his head, to picture her reactions, her swooning when he whispered her name, her laughing against his kiss . . .

He realized that he had been harboring these feelings, unbeknownst to himself, even, for a long time now, probably ever since she first yelled at him when he arrived at Shiz.

But for now, he was very happy to be sitting next to Elphaba, almost cuddling, with their fingers caressing each others' hands. The couch was wide, so they were side by side, with her had resting on his shoulder lazily.

"Fiyero? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry, no. I sort of had a daydream." Elphaba groaned. "What is it, Fae?"

"Now I have to repeat it, and it won't be as special," she whined, a perfect mockery of him. He rolled his eyes, mocking her in return, and she chuckled.

"What?" he asked for the second time. Elphaba's eyes focused on their entwined hands, as if she was embarrassed.

"It's just, I never act like this. Not even with-no, especially not with Galinda. Something about you makes me act less . . . reserved, you could say." Fiyero sorely wished she meant what he wanted her to mean.

"Wow, that's . . ." he was at a loss for words. "That's flattering." Elphaba smiled, recoiling a bit into the couch.

"I'm glad you think so," she murmured. He merely stroked her palm tenderly. They remained in comfortable silence for a while, until Fiyero heard her humming a familiar carol.

"My sister will be suspicious . . ." she sang softly.

"Honey your lips look delicious . . ." Fiyero continued, gaining a laugh.

"You had to join in at that line, didn't you?" she teased, with a gentle prod to his shoulder. Fiyero gave her his best cocky grin to hide his own blush.

"There was no better spot," he responded. Elphaba rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The two remained in comfortable silence until Fiyero reached over her to grab a book.

"You're reading?" Elphaba gasped, feigning absolute shock.

"We've been through this, Fae," Fiyero said, attempting to read and talk at the same time, "Yes, I read."

"I guess that line is getting old," Elphaba relented, "So I guess I'll just have to come up with something new then, won't I?"

Fiyero snorted. "Like what? You can't slander perfection."

"Arrogant pig," she muttered fondly, her fingers hesitantly tracing circles on his palm.

"What would you do without me," she muttered. Fiyero only shook his head in turn.

"I honestly don't know," he replied earnestly, "I don't like the idea of not having you. You're- you're my best friend."

"And it took you five wondrous days to realize that we're perfect for each other?" Elphaba teased. Fiyero raised an eyebrow, and Elphaba suddenly realized her mistake. "Perfect to-to be friends, I mean," she amended. Fiyero pretended to look heartbroken to hide his own disappointment.

"So . . . we're just friends then?" he blurted out. Elphaba looked surprised.

"Well, yeah, o-of course," she stammered. Fiyero had no clue what had come over him, but oddly, he didn't regret a thing he had said.

"Good," he finally said, "Besties forever?"

Elphaba snickered. "Yeah," she said softly. "The charmed circle."

"Very charmed indeed," Fiyero murmured. Elphaba, to his disgruntlement, moved from their extremely comfortable position to stand up.

"So, on the news this morning I heard we should be out of here soon," she offered. Fiyero couldn't keep his frown down. Against his better judgement, he was enjoying his time stranded at the airport with Elphaba, even more so now then ever before. The airport had given him a friend, someone who saw him for who he was.

"Fiyero, what is it with you drifting off to dance through daydreams?"

"Funny. Listen, I need to do something, wait here, alright?"

"Sure."

In truth, Fiyero only had to get away from that penetrating gaze of hers. He could feel the tension between them growing from a comfortable bond to something he was downright afraid of. He made his not-so-merry way to the main lobby, where he sat down to get some air.

"Ohmioz, it's _YOU_!" came a delighted voice from behind him. Fiyero turned around with a heavy sigh, and not to his surprise, saw the flirtatious attendant from a few days before. He had almost forgotten her unwelcome attention, his mind had been on other, more emerald things . . .

"Hello," he muttered, picking up a magazine and attempting to read it.

"So, how have you been? It's been so cold! I hope we can be home by Lurlinemas," she cooed, "But I'll miss seeing your face every day."

When had she seen his face? Had she been stalking him?

He thanked Lurline he didn't find that sexy anymore.

"Um, thanks . . . I guess."

Go away. For the sake of Oz, go away!

"So where's that green girl you're around?" she asked, "Did she get cooked into a soup or something?" Fiyero's hands balled into fists.

"Her name is Elphaba," he said through clenched teeth, "And she's in the lounge."

"Oh, I see. Needed a break? That color can get annoying."

"No, I just-" he stopped. He had needed a break, just not for the reasons the attendant had presumed. "I don't think I caught your name," he said suddenly, attempting to change the subject away from his El- from Elphaba.

_His_ Elphaba. He knew he had no right, but he couldn't help but dream.

"I'm Pfannee. And you are-?"

"Fiyero." He had never disdained his name so much, but this girl was really getting on his nerves.

"It's nice to meet you again," she whispered, trying (and failing _miserably_, he might add) to sound seductive. She leaned over him, moving in for the kill, ignoring Fiyero leaning back into the chair, eyes wide with disgust and fear.

"Fi-Fiyero?" came a familiar voice, sounding shocked and betrayed.

_No . . ._

It was her. Fate had a bone to pick with him, apparently. Elphaba's eyes were wide, she seemed frozen in place, not recovering herself like she normally would.

"Elphaba . . . it's not what it-" The green woman shook her head, her eyes narrowing in hurt and anger. That look, that glare silenced him.

"Oh, yes it is. I'll leave you to your foreplay. Have fun," she spat, turning on her heel and stalking away. Another figure appeared to join the party.

"Why, Alphaba! Hell-ooo sexy!"

Oh, come ON!

"Oh, hello again Avaric." Elphaba sighed visibly, as Fiyero maneuvered away from Pfannee. At his movement, Elphaba glanced over at him and her eyes narrowed into slits before a bitter smirk appeared on her face, corrupting her sharp features.

"So, Avaric, about that date . . ." she began, linking their arms and casting a look over her shoulder right at Fiyero as Avaric led her away. Fiyero looked over at a very flustered Pfannee.

"How do you feel about double dates?"

* * *

**Pfannee AND Avaric? Omioz! Trouble, trouble, trouble! Oh, we got trouble! Right here in River City-**

**WAIT! Wrong musical, my bad . . .**


	6. Double Date

**Author's Note: You guys rock! I've loved reading your reviews, and I know you are all looking forward to the double date . . .**

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry, but honestly, this is all I pictured. Anything else would be baggage.**

**

* * *

**

Out of all of the dates Fiyero had ever been on in his dancing through life, this had to be the most . . . the most _awkward_. He and Pfannee sat next to each other in a booth at the airport café, staring directly at Avaric and a very frustrated Elphaba. She seemed to be glaring at everyone at the table: Avaric when he tried to put his arm around her . . . three times, Pfannee when she tried to touch him, and mostly himself, whenever she wasn't busy shuffling away from Avaric or staring at something far off.

He knew he had to start some sort of conversation, or else the room would explode under the fire in Elphaba's gaze. But what kind of conversation can you start when the woman you love is on a date and so are you, but not with each other?

"Nice weather we're having today," Fiyero tried lamely. Elphaba snorted.

"That's the best you can do?"

"Well I don't see you trying to break the ice."

"Besides, you haven't even been out. It's still snowing," she retorted venomously.

"Excuse me for trying to make conversation! And what's wrong with snow?"

"Well, make conversation with your Oz-blasted _LOVER_!" Pfannee's eyes grew wide, and she blushed, attempting to link arms with Fiyer, who shrugged her away. Fiyero gently kicked Elphaba under the table. She kicked him back. Harder. "I hate snow."

"Ahem?"

All four of them whirled around in shock at the new voice. It was their server, who looked absolutely terrified, and with good reason too, probably. Fiyero could only imagine how vicious their table looked and felt to any unfortunate observer.

"May I take your order?" the reluctant employee asked.

"I'm not hungry," Elphaba said, narrowing her eyes at Fiyero.

"Me neither," he replied, smirking at her. He was starving, he had no clue why he had just said that. She rolled her eyes at him. He mocked her by doing the same.

"I'll have a salad and soup."

"I'll take a burger and . . . salad for the lady." Elphaba spared him an angry glance. Fiyero smirked. He knew better then to try and take care of Elphaba when she was in one of her moods.

"So, what are your plans for Lurlinemas?" Avaric asked her. She looked Fiyero right in the eye.

"I'm going back to my university." Fiyero almost smirked. She wouldn't name their university out of fear he would follow her there, or worse, figure out they were classmates!

"No, you're not," Fiyero said, his hands balling into fists for the millionth time that day. "You said you were coming home with me."

"You are?" Pfannee and Avaric both asked a very red-faced Elphaba.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Are you really asking that? I think you gave up your hold on me for Lurlinemas when you decided to seduce the first girl you run into at the lobby!"

"She came on to ME!"

"Hey, you two, keep it down!" the hostess at the café called. Fiyero and Elphaba both crossed their arms and glared at each other. Avaric and Pfannee were having a terrible time of it, however,

"So, um, the snow is letting down," Pfannee tried, coughing uncomfortably. Elphaba turned to flash the girl a cold look before turning to Fiyero.

"Good, then I won't have to see your lousy face again."

"Until after break."

Her glare was her reply. Avaric cleared his throat.

"So, um, Alphaba-"

"IT'S ELPHABA!" Fiyero and Elphaba yelled together, turning simultaneously to glare at each other. Avaric cringed into the corner of the booth.

"Shut up!" Elphaba yelled at him.

"You!"

"I don't need your help!"

"You never do!"

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes!"

"Um, Elphaba, this is our date and you haven't talked to me once," Avaric pointed out, but Elphaba waved him off.

"Dinner is served!" the waiter called with false cheer, setting down the soup and two salads in front of the girls, and giving the burger to Avaric. He looked at Fiyero. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Fiyero stubbornly held his ground. "No, I'm fine." The waiter shrugged, not even attempting to sound concerned.

"Call me if you change your mind," he said boredly, escaping from the tense table.

"You really should eat, Ro," Pfannee said. "Here, take my soup."

"Ro?" Elphaba muttered, snickering. Fiyero glared at her.

Elphaba stabbed into her salad angrily, taking an pitiful bite while looking directly at him.

"Do you have a bone to pick with that salad?" Fiyero snickered.

"I have a bone to pick with you, hotshot!" Fiyero launched himself into a standing position, as did she. The two leaned over the table facing each other with fire in their eyes.

"Why are you antagonizing me?" Fiyero hissed.

"Do you even know what that word means, Fiyero? Or did you get it from me?"

"I know what it means," Fiyero snapped, "You know I'm not stupid."

"No, not _really_ stupid."

"Don't go back to that."

"Sweet memories, huh?"

"I'm. Not. Stupid. Let it go, Elphaba! We all know you're a brainiac!"

"It was _stupid_ to not just tell me that you were planning to go and seduce some random girl!"

"I wasn't, Fae, how can I get that into your head? I. WAS. NOT. TRYING. TO. SEDUCE. PFANNEE!"

"You little-" Elphaba punctuated her sentence by picking up her salad and tossing lettuce (dressing included, of course) at his face. The dressing dripped down his face, as he absorbed that Elphaba had just thrown food at him.

"You got dressing in my eye!" Fiyero yelled. The waited looked over at the, frightened. He decided not to intervene, probably the best decision for his own well-being.

"I noticed," she replied smugly. Fiyero growled and picked up Pfannee's salad, tossing some at her and hitting her dead on.

She cackled. If they hadn't been arguing, Fiyero would have pondered on how amusing he found her cackle . . .

"Feel better?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good."

More lettuce hit his face. He looked down, picked up his soup, and splashed it on Elphaba's face. Pfannee gasped. Avaric stood up, as if to defend Elphaba, who took his burger and shoved it down Fiyero's shirt.

With her hand under his shirt, Fiyero grew slightly dizzy. She backed away, grinning thinly. Wearing a matching face, he picked up his glass of tea and tossed it in her face. She stood still for a moment, before shuffling out of her booth, walking over to him, and grabbing him by the collar.

"I thought you liked me," she muttered, her face hovering inches from his, as she tossed the rest of his salad on his head. She let him go and turned to leave, but Fiyero caught her by the wait and pulled her back to him. "I trusted you."

"I do like you," he growled, "You just can't seem to get into your head the idea that I wasn't trying to hurt you, that the world is NOT out to get you!"

"You seem to be!" Elphaba yelled, finally letting the hurt bleed into her eyes, while gesturing to Pfannee, and then to herself.

"You'd think they would've kissed already," Avaric muttered, giving up on her chance of a hot date. Pfannee muttered a reluctant but honest agreement.

"I _like_ you Elphaba, I'm not out to get you!" Elphaba froze where she stood, and then all traces of fire left her chocolate eys. She dropped the piece of bread in her hand, and seemed to give up.

"And that's the problem," she whispered, backing away before turning and running off.

"Well," Avaric said awkwardly, "I'll give you this much. You made this the _shortest_ date of my life."

* * *

**Hm . . . curse me? Love me? Only one way to tell me!**

**I'm hoping you caught all of the musical references. ;)**


	7. Out of the Closet

**Author's Note: *sniffle* One more chapter and then the epilogue! I had been hoping to finish this before Christmas, and it looks like that will happen! Enjoy! I'm still trying to comprehend that I wrote all of this in an hour.  


* * *

**

She was avoiding him.

Fiyero had never thought he'd see the day when he would see Elphaba expose herself so clearly to him, and he had never thought he would blow it just like he had. He hadn't talked to her in a whole day, and the snow was melting, which meant his time was running out.

_Fast._

He sat in the lobby, not even bothering to attempt to corner Elphaba in the lounge, thinking.

Thinking was something he found himself doing more and more often when it came to Elphaba. She wasn't like anyone else, she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, she never told him what she was thinking, he was left to figure it out himself. And he had such little time.

This, he realized, was his only chance.

Things would be different back at Shiz. His only chance to get her was now.

"Fiyero!"

Oh, great. Now his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Fiyero Tiggular!"

Okay, that wasn't his mind. Someone was actually calling his name. He glanced around, but nobody appeared to be calling him.

"_Fiyero!_"

He zoned in on a small supply closet. That's where his name was coming from. The voice was muffled, all he could tell was that it was female. He prayed it wasn't Pfannee in a sad attempt to seduce him.

Approaching cautiously, he peeked in the window to see who was calling him. Chocolate brown eyes met his sapphire blue ones.

"Fae?" he asked, not believing it. Her eyes hardened, but soon turned desperate and begging.

"Yes, Fiyero, it's me. Get me out of here!" She banged on the door with her palms, as if to make a point. Fiyero crossed his arms.

"You know, Elphaba, you're sending _really_ mixed signals." She gave a frustrated sigh and hit the door again.

"How so? Just let me out of here!"

"You haven't talked to me in forever!" She groaned.

"It's been an Oz-blasted _DAY_!"

"So? Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes. Now let me out!" Fiyero crossed his arms.

"You should've said no." She banged the door again angrily.

"Let me out! Please! Avaric's in here, I can't take it!"

"What?" He looked in, his eyes burning. As Elphaba had said, there was Avaric, sitting on a box of some sort, looking very amused. Catching his glare, he waved. "Why are you in a closet with_ Avaric_?" Fiyero added finally, his eyes narrowing, struggling to keep his voice calm and level. Was this some attempt at revenge? Foreplay in a supply closet?

"I- I . . . I spilled my drink, I came here to grab a mop, and Avaric appears out of nowhere, pushes me into this closet, tries to kiss me-"

"He _WHAT_?" Fiyero sputtered with rage. Elphaba's gaze turned pleading.

"-so I kicked him in the groin and ran to the door to call you." Fiyero took a moment to regain his composure so he wouldn't just confess his undying love for her on the spot.

"Why call me?"

"Because I trust you to get me out and hurt Avaric. Now open the damn door!"

"Fascinating. Are you sure you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes, Fiyero, of course! Now please get me out of here! I'll fall on my knees and _beg_ if I have to!"

"You angrily throw food in my face, don't believe me when I try to defend myself, and avoid me, and now you expect me to let you out to run away again? No, Fae, you're not getting off that easy."

"Fiyero, please!"

"No, I'm sure you want to get back to frolicking with your LOVER." Elphaba winced, finally comprehending.

"Okay, I suppose I may have overreacted . . . but honestly, what else was I supposed to think?"

"You could have believed me."

"But, you're the amazingly gorgeous, scandalous prince! And Pfannee is nothing short of gorgeous. And then there's me. The artichoke. It's . . ."

"Go on, Fae."

"It's easier . . . to let myself believe . . . that you were both . . . um, yeah. My only other option was to believe that you liked me, I couldn't get my hopes up, you see?" Fiyero's heart skipped a beat. This conversation had taken a dangerous turn.

"Hopes up . . . for-"

"Us." She sighed, leaning her forehead against the small window. After several long moments she seemed to build up the courage to say something. "In case I haven't made it painfully obvious in the past few days, I think I really, really like you, Fiyero. No matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be, not matter how brainless you act sometimes, I think," she swallowed audibly, "I'm falling in love with you."

"Just _unlock the door!_" Avaric yelled, obviously bored.

_Well, considering we're trapped here together, I figured to at least and try to tolerate you until we are free._

_When you drop the 'Stupid Jerk' persona I actually don't mind you._

_I actually like that . . . Your nickname for me. It's pretty._

_Well, Elphaba loves order, but Fae is enjoying just spending some time with her new friend. What's wrong with that?_

_It's just, I never act like this. Not even with-no, especially not with Galinda. Something about you makes me act less . . . reserved, you could say._

_And it took you five wondrous days to realize that we're perfect for each other?_

_I thought you liked me!_

Fiyero stood there, with their foreheads both leaning against the glass window.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba choked out in a half-whisper.

"Yeah?" He was in a state of pure, unabashed bliss.

"Can you let me out _now_?"

"Oh," Fiyero's smile turned sheepish, "I don't have the key."

"Fiyero!"

"But I'll go get it!" he dashed over to the front desk, quickly explaining the situation to the clerk, who, luckily, was not Pfannee, the situation and then getting the keys. He ran back to the closet, practically stabbed the key into the lock, and threw the door open. A grateful Elphaba almost bolted out, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh airport air. Avaric followed her.

"Hey, Avaric!" Fiyero called. The young man turned around, and Fiyero punched him square in the jaw. "Never, _ever_ try to kiss her again," Fiyero breathed dangerously. Avaric, the portrait of shock and sudden fear, nodded quickly and fled.

Fiyero turned back to face Elphaba, who was now uncomfortably sitting in the very chair he had been sitting in back in the lobby. He approached her cautiously.

"Fae . . ." He glanced around. Too many people. "Follow me to the lounge." She looked up nervously, and nodded, rising. They walked in an awkward and heavy silence back to the lounge which was thankfully empty again.

He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him, which Elphaba accepted. She didn't look at him.

After a painfully long silence she started speaking. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I got jealous and I was angry, but I still had no right. I understand. I-I'll just go." She stood up to leave, but Fiyero grabbed her by the arm and stood up, pulling her back to him yet again.

And he kissed her.

A chaste brush of the lips was all it was, but it communicated a greater longing then anything else could have.

As soon as they parted, he wanted more. Hesitantly, he leaned down again, but she surprised him by almost attacking him, kissing him feverently. He deepened the kiss, backing her against the wall and allowing his hands to rest on her hips.

When they finally separated several moments later, Elphaba looked up at him, her eyes shining so innocently, so sweetly, that the fire clouding Fiyero's brain instantly melted into a warm glow.

* * *

**What comes next? Only one way to find out . . .**

**Review, review!**

**And if you haven't reviewed the last chapter, then please review that one first and THEN this one. I want to reach at least 50 reviews before this thing is done!  
**


	8. Confessions

**Author's Note: Last real chapter! Wow! I cannot thank everyone who has reviewed, and even those who have read and NOT reviewed, for this story has been a joy to write and your reviews have made me such a happy person! I would like to thank:**

**DorothyInWonderland,**

**Emerald Penguin ,**

**ASHtheMUSICALgirl13 ,**

**JellicleJonesy808 ,**

**x. meghan .x ,  
**

**babygumm07 ,**

**Hedwig466 ,**

**XRubyEyedBeautyX ,**

**DEgreeniFYgravity ,**

**darkgemwildcat ,**

**Jisbon-Fan ,**

**LittleGreenGirlxx ,**

**fermataoso ,**

**Fri. Fro,  
**

**slytheringrl573 , and**

**xFroggyFernyCabbagex**

**Thanks to you all for reviewing! I know I lost some of your reviews toward the end, some even after the first chapter, but your reviews made my day every time. I cannot express my gratitude enough. =)

* * *

**

Following those blissful moments when their lips met for the first time was a long and comfortable silence. Fiyero decided to break the silence. Knowing Elphaba, she would need to talk before this whole ordeal was over with and they could just be together as they were meant to be. He pulled back slightly, not being able to help the smile that graced his features at Elphaba's slight whimper.

"I suppose we need to talk this out?" he asked softly, brushing her cheek with his fingers. She shuddered and nodded. With a small sigh, Fiyero sat down, as did she, and Fiyero noted smugly that she sat much closer to him than she had earlier.

"So, where do we start?" she whispered. Fiyero brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I would be comfortable with confirming what our relationship status is," Fiyero murmured. Elphaba chuckled. "So do you like me or not?"

"You are utterly absurd, Fiyero. Incorrigible."

Fiyero covered his nervous reaction with a quip.

"I missed being called that, Fae. I really did." Another snort.

"Good, because it appears I will be calling you that for a while now." She then looked him straight in the eye. "And do you honestly believe I can fall in love in what, _six_ days?"

"What do you mean?" Fiyero whispered nervously. After all of this, was he about to get a rejection? Elphaba smiled affectionately and put her hand to his cheek, resting it there.

"Fiyero, it doesn't take a genius to know that I've been in love with you ever since the Lion cub debacle." This floored Fiyero. His mouth dropped open. She raised her hand to close it.

"R-really?"

"Come on, I don't just put my hand on someone's cheek and stare at them because I_ feel like it_." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Fiyero,_ think_ a little." She removed her hand, which Fiyero took in his own.

"It's hard to think around you," Fiyero confessed truthfully.

"It's hard to think_ in genera_l, with you, my sweet."

"Well, at least I know I've got you beat in something." Fiyero offered a wide grin. Elphaba quirked an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said that I've got you beat. I've loved you longer."

"I'm not following you," Elphaba said, curiosity lighting up her eyes. Fiyero chuckled, drawing her closer, almost into his lap.

"Call it one-sided love at first sight."

He was telling the truth, too. Elphaba had completely bewitched him from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. She had woken him up, literally and metaphorically, and made him think. Her beautiful personality, her sharp with, her irresistible sarcasm, and her gorgeous eyes, so fierce and determined . . .

"You mean when you almost ran over me and I yelled at you?" She appeared totally incredulous. Fiyero smiled.

"I thought you were one of the most hot-blooded and unique girls I had ever seen."

"So you decided to make a snide comment about my verdigris."

"About your who?"

"My _skin_."

"Oh." He grinned sheepishly. "How else was I supposed to respond? I was actually very embarrassed. My first day and I already have a girl yelling at me, and not because I had ditched her date."

"Shameful, Fiyero, absolutely shameful." She reached up to press a gentle kiss to his jaw, before fully leaning into him, relaxing into his embrace completely. "You're lucky I love you anyways."

"So, um . . . does this mean we're together now?"

"Does it?" Elphaba replied, "Are you willing to throw away your reputation, get made fun of, be gossiped about, and humiliated?"

"No," Fiyero responded, and, noticing how her face fell, turned her chin so she would look him in the eye, "I'm ready to be with the girl I love: you. And if that means I get made fun of, so be it. I'll still be the happiest man alive."

"And if we break up and you hate me?"

"At least I'll know we tried. Besides, it's so hard to hate you." A wicked grin found its way to his face. "You said you loved me." Elphaba blushed.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"So you really do?"

"Yes, I do." This time she sounded far more certain. A huge grin took over Fiyero's face as he kissed her happily. She blushed deeper, she was still not used to being able to kiss him.

Suddenly, Fiyero remembered something. "You never told me what that dream was about," he remarked. Elphaba's eyes opened wide, and she blushed.

"W-what dream?"

"A few days ago, in the lounge, I was watching you sleep, and-"

A smirk. "You were watching me sleep?"

"Shh . . ." he pressed a finger to her lips. She rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, I was watching you sleep and you looked like you were dreaming. When you woke up, you looked at me like I was some kind of ghost, and-"

"Oh, Fiyero, please shut up. I remember that dream." She blushed.

"You do? So will you tell me about it?" She blushed deeper.

"No," she replied stubbornly. Fiyero decided to risk it and pressed his lips teasingly against hers for the second time. She shuddered, leaning into his touch.

"How about now?" he murmured into her ear, kissing along the edge of her jawline.

"No," she replied breathily, obviously losing her will to think, let alone not tell him. Fiyero continued to kiss down her throat.

"Give up yet?"

"No!" She pushed him away gently. "Stop teasing me, it's getting you nowhere."

"I think of it more as persuading." Another eye roll. "And it sounded like it was working."

"You're running in place."

"Don't use smilies with me," he groaned, tugging her back into his lap. She snickered.

"You mean similes? And I'm not using similes, I'm using metaphors."

"Oh." His companion smiled fondly. "So . . . ?"

"Nope." Fiyero grinned mischievously, grabbing her around the waist and trapping her against his chest.

"Tell me or I'm not letting you go," he growled into her ear. Elphaba squirmed out of his arms, standing up.

"I don't think that's possible," she echoed her words from a few days before. "You leave yourself wide open." She grinned. "What else shall we discuss?" Fiyero opened his arms to her, and she accepted the invitation with an amused sigh.

"I would say we start with that food fight we caused yesterday." Elphaba laughed quietly, leaning into him.

"I am terribly sorry about that," she murmured, "Sometimes I just get mad, and-"

"Oh, I know what happens when you get mad, Fae," Fiyero snickered, "You enchant people or shove burgers down their shirts."

Elphaba blushed. "I already said I was sorry for that," she said, "I only went on that date to make you jealous, you know?"

Fiyero grinned, exposing his teeth. "Really?"

"Fiyero, don't you remember the first time Avaric asked me out? I said the very idea was repulsive."

"Well, people can change Fae," Fiyero pointed out, "Just look at us. One day, we're cuddling, the next, we're throwing food at each other, and the next, we're kissing." Elphaba snorted.

"You're leaving out the day when I had to drive you here and you acted like an imbecile."

"Hey, you were being really cold to me. I was trying to lighten the mood."

"You did about as good a job as Avaric would've done," Elphaba muttered. "I'll be glad to be rid of that filthy cretin once we get out of here."

"I thought I broke the ice well," Fiyero defended half-heartedly, "I mean, look at us now!" He smiled. "It's a mad, mad world, my beautiful Fae, full of lots of twists."

He expected a sarcastic remark about his use of poeticness or his vocabulry, but she surprised him yet again. "Don't call me beautiful, Fiyero."

"Why not?" Fiyero tried in vain to look her in the eye, for she had turned away.

"I'm not beautiful. I wish I could be, for you, but I'm not." She shrugged.

"Elphaba."

"Don't tell me that I am, you don't have to lie to me." Elphaba sighed. "I've accepted who I am, it's not too bad."

"It's not lying." Fiyero realized there was no way of convincing her, at least, not right now. "It's looking at things another way."

"So basically you're telling me that you're color blind."

"I'm trying to be romantic, Fae," Fiyero whined, "Don't blow it." Elphaba pushed down a laugh and sat up straight, her mood improving greatly at the sound of his all-too-familiar whine.

"Alright, I'm listening. Blow me away." Fiyero wagged his eyebrows at the challenge and leaned in to kiss her again, forcefully, teasingly.

"Did that do the job?" he asked. Elphaba's eyes were wide.

"I, um . . ." she stammered, giving up and shutting her mouth tightly, flushed.

"Are you, dare I say, speechless?" Elphaba took a moment to regain her composure. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"You're treading on thin Ice," she warned.

Fiyero silenced her with another kiss. She pulled away, but was still slightly winded.

"Only you can do that to me," she replied breathlessly. "Are you still curious about that dream?"

"Yes, of course!" She sighed.

"The dream . . . it was about . . ." she paused, and blushed again. "You."

"You had a nightmare about me?" _Ouch_. Elphaba shook her head furiously.

"No, no! I sort of lied earlier. It was a good dream." She hid her face in her hands. "A very good dream."

Fiyero laughed and hugged her tightly.

"How good, exactly?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at her. She swatted him.

"It most certainly was not what you are picturing in your head right now, I can tell you that! All I dreamed was you and I walking, together."

"That sounds very nice."

"And then I wake up to see you." She laughed. "I was so nervous I had mumbled something embarrassing in my sleep!" Fiyero laughed.

"I didn't hear anything, don't worry." Elphaba obviously didn't believe him. She opened her mouth to reply-

"Attention, passengers. Flight 11 to the Arjiki Grasslands, Flight 14 to Shiz University, and Flight 45 to Nest Hardings are scheduled back for takeoff tomorrow morning at 8:30, 9:15, and 10:00. Redeem your tickets at the Front Desk. Thank You for your patience, and have a safe and merry Lurlinemas." Fiyero looked back at Elphaba.

"Do you still want to come back home with me?" he asked, his eyes brightening. She hesitated and then nodded, shrugging. Fiyero jumped up, with her still in his arms, excited. "Then come on, let's buy you your ticket!"

* * *

**Whoohoo! Epilogue coming right up! I'm just writing up a storm today, 2 updates in one short day! *jumps for joy* And sorry if I mess the whole airport thing up, I've never flown, you see, so I don't know how this would work.**


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Note: It's the epilogue! Posted on Christmas Eve! Oh, I can't believe this story is finally over! I've enjoyed writing it, and you guys have all been wonderful!**

**I had two of my writing heroes review, and also my best friend.**

**This epilogue is dedicated to JellicleJonesy808, my RL best friend, or at least one of them. Jonesy, you are amazing, and I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been there with me through thick and thin, you're my partner in crime, and my singing soul mate (Not in a weird way)! When I need comfort and therapy after a bad day, you're there, and when I need help writing, you're there! You put up with my Wicked-obsessiveness, and even sing along with me, and I just want you to know that I appreciate it! You're the _best_ friend a girl could ask for! *CATS cookies to you*  


* * *

**

"Fae, wake up, wake up!" Elphaba groaned and rolled over, burying her face into the pillow. "Fae, it's Lurlinemas morning!" The weight on her bed ceased and Elphaba sighed, relieved. The plane flight to the Vinkus had been incredibly long, and she was tired after all of the hassle Pfannee made over her buying her tickets late.

She had been in touch with Galinda, who was absolutely thrilled at the news of Fiyero and Elphaba's sudden relationship, much to Elphaba's surprise. Turns out, Galinda and Fiyero had broken up shortly before Fiyero had left for the airport.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elphaba had asked, "Could've saved me lots of guilt."

"It never came up," Fiyero replied, "I didn't want to ruin the moments."

Light flooded into her room and she groaned again, throwing her covers over her head. She kicked her legs blindly, hoping to get lucky and kick Fiyero right in the gut.

"Fiyero, close the curtains! I'm tired. You kept me up all night with your ramblings!" He grinned and pulled the covers away, laughing when she covered her face with her hands.

"I was excited and wanted to talk to my amazingly beautiful girlfriend. Sue me."

"Fiyero, we've been through this, I'm not-" Fiyero covered her lips with his own, slowly and gently kissing her.

"Yes, you are." He kissed her nose. "Don't tell me you're not ever again."

"What will _you_ do about it?"

"I'll convince you."

"How so?" Fiyero winked.

"I have my ways." She blushed and turned away. He grinned wickedly. "Don't make me bring in the girls."

Elphaba bolted up. "You wouldn't. Are they awake, yet?"

"I would." Fiyero grinned and opened his mouth to call his five sisters, ages five, eight, ten, thirteen, and sixteen, into the room to encourage Elphaba out of the bed, but before he could her mouth was on his.

When she pulled away he stared at her in shock. "What was that?"

"I had to stop you somehow."

"Tiana, Cassie, Meira, Luna, Aira!" he called. After a moment, two young girls came sprinting in, jumping onto the bed. Elphaba sighed and fell back. "I always win, Thropp."

"Get up, Auntie Elphie!" Tiana yelled, excitedly bouncing on the bed.

"Get up, get up!" Cassie added. "Presents!" Elphaba groaned and turned away, but she couldn't help the smile that graced her face, and Fiyero noticed it smugly. When all else fails, bring in his sisters.

"Why are they calling me Elphie?" Elphaba hissed, grabbing the headboard as one of Tiana's bounces nearly knocked her off the bed. Fiyero grinned.

"I told them to. Auntie Elphie has a nice ring to it."

"Do you _want_ to live to see your precious little presents, Yero?"

"Aw, don't be such a downer." Fiyero grinned. "Maybe you'll get lucky and Luna and Aira will have the same attitude as you do."

"We'll what?" Aira, Fiyero's oldest sister, asked as she entered the room with Luna and Meira following. Fiyero smiled at Aira as Meira joined her other sisters on the bed. He and Aira, being the oldest, had a special bond that Fiyero couldn't explain. They had each others' backs, and better yet, Aira's personality was very similar to Elphaba's.

"Auntie Elphie," he ignored her glare and laughed, "-doesn't like her name." Instantly Tiana and Cassie began to protest about how pretty 'Elphie' was, but Aira smirked.

"Can you blame her?" Aira asked, sitting beside her brother's girlfriend, "Why can't we call her Auntie Fae, like you do?"

"That could work," Elphaba interjected. Fiyero frowned slightly, Fae had always been his nickname for her, but he shrugged. He knew Elphaba would be called anything, just so nobody would call her Elphie.

"Whatever makes you happy, love," he sighed, and Aira laughed.

"Can we go open presents now?" Tiana whined. Elphaba chuckled.

"Fiyero, you've corrupted the child," she scolded, "Are all of your sisters so _whiny_?" All of the girls laughed at her gentle teasing.

"No," Luna said, "Fiyero only got to Tiana."

"The rest of us got lucky," Meira added. Fiyero rolled his eyes, a habit he had icked up from Elphaba, and picked up Tiana and Cassie, resting them over his shoulders.

"Let's go," he said, putting the two delighted girls down, and grinning as they darted down the stairs to the main living room. Meira and Luna followed with equal vigor, but Aira lurked behind.

"Fiyero, you ruined them," she sighed, as she followed, trudging down the stairs and covering her ears as, 'Hurry up!' and 'Come on!" chorused through the house.

"I think they want to open presents now," Fiyero said to Elphaba, who grinned.

"I gathered that." She sighed and stood up. "Well, let's not keep them waiting, Prince Fiyero Tiggular. Happy Lurlinemas."

"Happy Lurlinemas, Fae. I love you."

"I love you too, Yero my hero."

"So now I have a nickname too?" Fiyero's face brightened. Elphaba smirked.

"Consider it an entrance ritual."

* * *

**I am perfectly aware of how short it is, but hey, it's only the epilogue! Thanks again to everyone, you guys are amazing! Have a blessed Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate!**


End file.
